Saving Supergirl
by KMBlackwell
Summary: Kara Zor-El is known for one thing- Superman. She is the female embodied version of the man of steel himself. In a effort to give Supergirl her own personality, a story of great proportions has arisen. Witness the new 2.0 version of Supergirl in this fanfic about her chemistry (or lack thereof) with the human race. (ch.1 is a brief introduction)


Introduction

Following the fall of Krypton, the city of Argo fell short of an energy source and was in desperate need. Kara Zor-El of Argo was sent by her family to seek out help from her cousin Kal-El on Earth. Together with their abilities, Kal and Kara managed to push the remains of the city closer to a yellow star to furnish the city with solar power. Unfortunately, as the years passed, the star began to grow and expand until it consumed the planet in fire and ash.

In a last effort to save what was left of the Kryptonian race, Kara was cast out to Earth where she had originally met Kal. The complete annihilation of Kara's planet left her powers limited to strength and agility. Despite her protest, Kal convinced Kara that he could teach her how to strengthen her abilities in exchange for living a human life by the alias of Linda Lee. With nowhere else to go and no family left, Kara agreed to the terms for three years.

A woman who once flew across the galaxy above all of creation now lay slumped in a muddy ditch on the Kent Farm.

-Chapter 1-

"Don't block with your left when you know the attack is coming from the right. That's how you end up in a ditch."

Kara glared back at Kal who had agreed not to fly during their training sessions. The fact that he had more power than her made her blood boil to the point that it made her tactless. She had intended on striking him below the jaw but was met with a hard hit to the shoulder.

"When are we gonna get to the good stuff?" Kara asked as she wiped mud from her chin.

"Oh, flying? How about when you win the state championship without cheating," Kal chuckled.

Kara rolled her eyes at Kal who found out about her entering a rodeo championship last year using her alias. She managed to ride her horse around barrels in record time until the horse spooked at the finish line. She lost the championship by 0.08 seconds to a girl named Cali Cox. Kara was so upset about losing to a human that she dug a crater surrounding Cali's car in the parking lot.

"Cali still won! She just had to ride her horse home," Kara growled.

"Clark! Linda! Get cleaned up and ready for dinner, we have company!" Martha Kent shouted from the porch.

Kara collapsed with exasperation and let out a heavy sigh. Having company over meant that she had to stick true to the alias that is Linda Lee. She hated the idea of being completely normal when she knew that she was much stronger, faster, and smarter than any human on Earth.

"What are you upset about?" Kal asked.

"Ugh, I hate wearing the wig! Why can't I just say that I dye my hair?" Kara groaned.

Kal chuckled as he remembered the brown pig tailed wig that Kara wore as a part of her human alias. He knew how much she hated wearing it but he knew she would be better off with a look that would negate any ties to a super-being. Kal narrowed his eyes as he concentrated his hearing toward an oncoming luxury van carting a man named Lex Luthor.

"Lex is coming over for dinner again," Kal stated plainly.

"Really? Why? Isn't this his third time over in a month?"

"Yeah, mom says that he has made an offer to buy the farm along with his generous sponsorship at the rodeo. He keeps insisting on having dinner with the family so that he can keep tabs on his 'investment'," Kal narrowed his eyes on Kara.

"That's seems smug," Kara scoffed.

"Well, funny thing is, he always seems to bring mom gifts," Kal shrugged.

"Gifts? Like, 'thanks for having me over' or-"

"I don't even want to know what else you were going to say," Kal interrupted.

"Oh, that would be interesting! To have a dad your own age!" Kara laughed mockingly.

Kal shrugged off the idea of having some stuck up billionaire as a step-father. Lex's lack of humility would certainly drive Martha Kent away. He remembered the way his dad used to dance with his mother after doing the dishes every night. They would laugh and giggle like newlyweds despite being married for over twenty years. Kal's memories of his late father on Earth made him hopeful that the world is full of wonderful people willing to sacrifice their lives for the love of one another. It is a feeling he wishes he could bestow upon Kara so that she could understand what it means to be human. Kal wants Kara to break free of her superiority complex when it comes to humanity so that a bridge between worlds can sustain trust.

"Kal-er- Clark, you coming?" Kara shouted from the porch.

"Be right there, Linda!" He shouted loud enough for their dinner guest to hear.

* * *

From the day Kal and Kara first met they have always had varying opinions. Kara is the independent type who values her genetic roots more than Kal would like to admit. The thought of Kara using her abilities to break free of Kal's instruction is a burden to Kal's identity as Clark Kent.

"_Why? Why should I have to hide who I REALLY am? I am capable of greater things than living a dumb human life! And YOU ARE TOO!"_

"_Kara, these people have given me a home- a life- it's more than I could ask for—"_

"_Oh, really, what do they ask of you in return? To fix things when they get a little too hard? To solve all of their problems? Kal! They put the weight of the world on your shoulders! Even General Zod could understand—" _

"_Zod wanted to destroy this planet for his own. He knew nothing of the value of life!"_

"_What's the value in life if it can't even stand up for itself? Where is the honor in fighting for people that refuse to lift a finger to help you? They have you wrapped around their fingers like you are their little play toy…Kal… they are using you!"_

"_THEN LET THEM! Let me take the fall for them! I will stand up for them while you mock them! If it is a burden, I am willing to bear it! As for you, your time here is numbered! I give it three years…. Three years and you leave. I will not have you make a mess of things."_

"_Sure thing, Mr. Kent. But just remember, even General Zod knew he couldn't accomplish much on his own."_

"_And he failed."_

"_No. I'd say he succeeded. He wanted to destroy a planet but I think he'd settle for destroying your world. Your perfect world where they all look up to you and praise you for what you have done for them…. Kal, there will be a time when you cannot stand alone. And when that day comes, all of your followers will scorn you for your failure."_

"_Then I must not fail."  
_

* * *

"Clark. Clark?"

Kal snapped out of his daydream as he now sat at the dinner table across from his mother Martha. She was passing a pan of fresh dinner rolls toward his end of the table.

"Is something troubling you?" Martha asked sweetly.

"No, I'm just a bit winded from working all day," Kal sighed.

"I don't know how, your arms are as thick as my thighs," Lex added as he patted Kal on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll tell you, the sun really does take it out of you," Kal smiled as he took a sip of sweet iced tea.

Kara let out a chuckle as she knew that the sunlight only made the two of them stronger. She remembered the first sunrise she had ever experienced and how gruesome it was for her senses to adjust to it. Kal taught her how to focus on only what she wanted to hear. But, to her frustration she lost the ability as soon as she learned it.

"So, Lex, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Kara asked as she stuffed her mouth full of meatloaf.

"I was hoping to ask your aunt a very important question. But, it seems she is adamant that I ask in front of all of you. She is quite the amazing woman," Lex smiled as he looked down at his lap with embarrassment. His cheeks flushed when he peered back up toward Kara's end of the table.

"By all means, Lex, whenever you're ready," Martha smiled.

Kal watched as Kara focused on the meal on her plate. She was seemingly unaware of anything else that was going on around her. He noticed that she ignores things she doesn't care about in conversations much like she does in battle. She is quick on her feet so any attack on her ankles goes ignored. It's the surprise attacks to the ribs that knock her on her back. Kal had a feeling something to the same effect was about to come out of Lex's mouth and he wanted her to pay attention. Kal narrowed his eyes on Kara's fork until it became red-hot. Kara inhaled quickly and glared at Kal. He narrowed his eyes on her for not paying attention.

"Ahhhh-um- Yes, Lex, do tell us what's on your mind," Kara recovered as she clinched her fist. She let out the most sarcastic grin she could muster and turned her attention toward Lex Luthor.

"Well, right to it then? Okay. Linda, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner, sometime, maybe?" Lex spoke softly.

"We are having dinner now," Kara said harshly.

Kal grimaced at Kara's response. He had taught her several things in the past three years but nothing about courting, dating, or even about the common social cues of asking someone out. But Martha was quick on her feet.

"Honey, he means he wants it to be just the two of you. I think it's a splendid idea!"

"Oh, kind of like when Clark and I go to lunch together? I supposed that would be nice," Kara said still clueless.

Kal chuckled. He was marveling the fact that she was killing Lex Luthor's game and she didn't even realize it. Kal knew that Lex was dying inside seeing as how the city named him the most eligible bachelor in the country.

"Well, I was hoping for more than a lunch date," Lex added with a chuckle.

"How much more?" Martha added protectively.

Lex squirmed in his chair like a mouse under a lion's paw. He was at a loss. He thought he would get the normal reply_—"Oh, yes, I thought you'd never ask"_ or _"As long as there will be drinks and a hotel"_—but it was obvious that this girl was different.

"Martha, I am an honest man. I just want to show Linda a good time. Tomorrow night?" Lex recovered.

"No can do. I have a competition that evening," Kara added.

"I know, I have front row seats to see my best girl in action," Lex winked.

Kara unwillingly let out the most convincing giggle Kal had ever heard. Maybe flirting was something that came naturally to all women. Whatever the case, Kal noticed that her attention was on nothing else but Lex. He had been staring at Kara's wig for so long that he could almost see smoke rising from the top…..

"Martha, did you leave the oven on? I smell something burning," Lex inquired as he spun around in his chair.

Martha quickly patted Kara's wig down with a dish towel before Lex had a chance to notice. Kara snapped back into reality and started up a fake cough. She waved her hands in the air once Lex turned around to excuse herself to the bathroom. Kal was fighting back laughter so he too began to cough in response.

"Oh, heavens! I bet I did leave it on," Martha ran over to the oven and pretended to turn a nob or two.

Lex's attention was diverted long enough for Kara to escape to the bathroom and assess the damage to her wig. Kal had managed to char a giant hole in the top. Kara tugged on one of the blonde strands poking its way through the blackened weave.

"Well, looks like I'll have to wear a hat until I get a new one," Kara sighed.

Kal left Lex and Martha to air out the kitchen while he went to check on Kara. He rounded the corner and slid down the hallway. He had a feeling Kara would not be too upset about the wig but he knew that she needed some clarification on what Lex had in mind. He knocked softly.

"Linda, it's me, are you alright?"

"Yes, not a scratch. But, I'll need to borrow your hat for tomorrow night. You know, the one you wore on the tractor today?"

"That bad? I am sorry, I didn't realize it until—"

"No, no, it's alright Clark. Really," Kara said in a huff.

"Really? That seems kind of, I don't know, nice…of you…"

"So, what should I wear to this… dinner…? Is it like a casual thing… oh! Maybe I should wear my hair braided to one side…. And my new nice boots- you know the ones I just got in the mail… what do you think? Clark? Clark?" Kara poked her head out of the door to notice that Kal was walking away from the bathroom.

"No matter what species they are…I swear… women are so complicated. One day they hate you, the next they are asking for wardrobe advice," Kal mumbled to himself as he walked back to the kitchen.


End file.
